


В одну воду

by WTF_Brucky_2018, Xlamushka



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты R – NC-21. Миди [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Melodrama, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Почти случайное знакомство, вынужденный брак — не самый удачный рецепт начала семейной жизни. Они оба сделают свой выбор и оба решат его изменить. Жаль, что их решения все время не совпадают.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Billy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/gifts).



Брюс открыл дверь, держа наготове пластиковую карту и мелочь на чаевые, но, увидев, кто стоял за ней, чуть было в сердцах не захлопнул ее обратно. Вместо курьера с пиццей на крыльце стоял Баки. Ошеломительная неожиданность.

— Знаю, что ты мне не рад, — улыбка на лице гостя была незнакомая, напряженная, недобирающаяся до глаз, тем более странная, что обращена к Брюсу. — Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, пустишь?

Брюс вовсе не хотел его впускать — ни в дверь, ни в свою жизнь, но погода стояла паршивая. После вчерашнего дождя было сыро, ветер пробирал до костей, и Баки ежился в своей легкой темно-зеленой ветровке. Он никогда не умел одеваться по погоде, хорошо хоть большой рюкзак немного прикрывал ему спину. Рукава были натянуты до самых кистей, волосы растрепаны, того гляди начнет стучать зубами. Брюс отступил в сторону и впустил в дом свое личное проклятие — бывшего мужа.

Курьер пришел через десять минут, когда Баки уже пил на кухне кофе, грея ладони о большую кружку. Брюс молча поставил перед ним раскрытую коробку, и Баки взял треугольный ломтик. Он откусил, довольно зажмурился и издал такой знакомый звук удовольствия, что у Брюса одновременно начало наливаться в паху и ломить виски. Баки один за другим съел два куска пиццы, губы его стали яркими и блестящими, а глаза чуть осоловели. Самому Брюсу ничего в горло не лезло. Он тер колючие от щетины щеки и досадовал, что не стал с утра бриться. Щетина делала Брюса старше, но сожалеть об этом было бессмысленно и глупо. Собственная уязвимость злила, а он устал от злости. Брюс прикрыл глаза, сжал переносицу и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов.

— Зачем ты приехал, Баки?

Брюс не смотрел на ссутулившегося на стуле омегу, и тот молча ерзал, двигал кружку, теребил угол картонной коробки, пока Брюс не поднял на него взгляд.

— Я хочу попросить прощения за то, что испортил тебе жизнь. Господи, я был таким идиотом и старался выглядеть еще хуже, чем был. Прости меня, Брюс.

Голубые глаза смотрели открыто и честно, а Брюс невольно замечал и лиловые тени под ними, и заострившиеся скулы — за те полгода, что они не виделись, Баки заметно похудел и от этого казался теперь еще выше. В его честность Брюс не верил, но вот худоба беспокоила, впрочем, больше это не было его делом.

— Это все?

— Раньше ты не был жесток. Но я… я заслужил. Пожалуйста, можно мне остаться у тебя ненадолго?

Брюс сжал и разжал кулак, гася желание ударить по столешнице, молчание затянулось, пока наступившую тишину не разорвал стук капель по крыше. Через минуту дождь барабанил в стекла, шлепал по листьям деревьев за окном все сильнее и чаще. Синоптики обещали, что такая погода затянется на неделю. Это много или мало? Брюс почти ненавидел себя за то, что уже обдумывал, которая из его теплых курток может подойти Баки.

— Ненадолго. У меня есть гостевая спальня, на ночь я постелю тебе там.

***

Они познакомились немногим больше года назад — в осенний семестр Брюс начал читать курсы, относящиеся к биохимии и молекулярной биологии. Университет стабильно попадал во второй десяток рейтинга по качеству образования, здесь были отличные возможности для научной работы, и Брюсу пришлось пройти нешуточный отбор, чтобы попасть в число преподавателей.

На Баки он натолкнулся в коридоре: поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые просматривал на ходу, и поймал улыбчивый взгляд голубых глаз. Явно омега, третий или четвертый курс, высокий, темноволосый, смазливый до невозможности и прекрасно это сознающий. У Брюса никогда не было бы шансов с таким, даже странно, что подобная мысль закралась в голову. Он вдруг остро ощутил насколько нелепым и старым мог показаться этому омеге в своих мешковатых брюках и старомодном джемпере — рано поседевший очкарик. Под взглядом красавца Брюс запнулся, снова уткнулся в бумаги и пошел дальше, но никак не мог выкинуть омегу из головы. Пару дней по утрам в душе позволял себе представлять, как кусает эти яркие губы, и не только это, конечно. А через неделю Баки впервые пришел на его лекцию. Брюс и тогда, и теперь был уверен, что тот сделал это на спор.

Джеймс Барнс, бог ведает за какие грехи прозванный Баки, специализировался на одном из гуманитарных направлений, учебная нагрузка у него была впечатляющая, он многое успевал. При этом биохимией раньше не интересовался и вряд ли знал, чем регулярные биополимеры отличаются от нерегулярных, вряд ли он даже знал, что такое биополимеры. Лекции Брюса Баки точно не слушал, зато смотрел. Черт его дери, как же он смотрел! Брюс чувствовал его взгляд, будто тот был линзой, собирающей безобидный солнечный свет в поджигающий луч. Баки смотрел, словно видел в Брюсе альфу, и это срабатывало, как бы глупо ни было. Сами собой распрямлялись плечи, менялись интонации, а по жилам вместе с кровью будто тек электрический ток. 

В лаборатории Баки не появлялся, что только подтверждало догадку Брюса об интересе не к предмету, а к нему лично. Впрочем, Брюса в лаборатории Баки однажды застал. Аспирант неожиданно заболел, и Брюс сам проводил лабораторную. Баки ходил за ним по пятам, притирался к спине грудью, пока Брюс настраивал для него микроскоп. Он понимал, что ведется на самую древнюю и банальную провокацию, но не мог отказаться от этих мгновений, от тепла, запаха, даже от насмешки в изучающем взгляде. Не мог отказаться от шанса почувствовать себя желанным — живым. Он еще наивно верил, что сможет это контролировать. 

Баки с сентября ставил на нем свой собственный эксперимент: десятки личных вопросов и еще более личных намеков. Вопросы почти риторические, но цепляющиеся за сознание, как крючки, впивающиеся в память острой вспышкой, стоило только остаться наедине со своими мыслями. «Удачный парфюм, недавно почувствовал этот запах в лифте, сразу вспомнил о вас». «Я люблю сладкий кофе и много-много сливок. Утром душу готов за него продать, хотя, нет. Скорее, тело. Зачем я всей аудитории это сообщаю? Не всей, только вам. Вы же исследователь, доктор Беннер, понимаете ценность точных фактов».

И Брюс правда думал, каким тот может быть по утрам: теплый, зацелованный, с отпечатком подушки на щеке.

***

Брюс с детства слушал, что альфой родился по недоразумению, иногда ему и самому так казалось, хотя накатывало временами, и сильно. Впервые прорвалось в одиннадцать, когда он не стал прятаться от отца, а ответил ударом на удар. Закончилось все больницей, но с тех пор отец редко поднимал на него руку: на его запястье так и остался шрам от зубов. 

Брюс знал это за собой на самом деле: неукротимую ярость и бешеную силу альфы, когда пелена гнева застилала глаза. В ослепляющее безумие так просто было соскользнуть, потеряться в нем навсегда. Брюс этого боялся — его шансы проиграть в этой войне были вдвое выше из-за наследственности. Он не имел права ненавидеть отца, если не хотел стать таким же. Окружающие часто принимали его стремление избегать конфликтов за трусость, в старших классах и в университете случилось у него несколько драк в подворотнях. После которых нападавшие уползали, скуля и подвывая: несмотря на кажущуюся его безобидность, на Брюса редко нападали по одному.

Он давил в себе ярость так же, как и душащую похоть — оборотную сторону агрессивности альфы. Помогала наука — она надежно занимала мысли, а работа с хрупкими приборами приучила жестко контролировать свою силу. До встречи с Баки Брюс лишь однажды уступил просьбе Бетти, девушки, с которой тогда встречался: «Отпусти себя, я выдержу». Она переоценила свои силы. Брюс понял это только утром, когда Бетти отшатнулась от его руки, а он разглядел уродливые следы на нежной коже и ужаснулся себе. Его раскаяние их отношений не спасло. 

Баки Брюса ни о чем не просил, просто пришел в его спальню ночью, дрожащий от возбуждения, пряно пахнущий начавшейся течкой. Остановился перед кроватью мгновенно проснувшегося Брюса, разжал ладонь, выпуская зажатые в ней углы пледа, и тот сполз с его плеч, больше на Баки не было ничего.

К той ночи они были уже полмесяца женаты и все еще спали раздельно. Увы, брак был вынужденным для обоих, их скромной свадьбе предшествовал скандал. 

***

После визита Баки в лабораторию прошли выходные, а Брюс все еще чувствовал там его запах. Фантомное присутствие омеги сбивало с мыслей, какая уж тут работа, когда в штанах едва не наливался узел. Брюс решил привести в порядок бумаги и заперся в кладовке, по недоразумению считавшейся его кабинетом. Там пахло пылью, никто кроме Брюса сто лет в ней не бывал, зато удалось, наконец, сосредоточиться на анализе результатов последних экспериментов. Стук в дверь Брюс услышал не сразу; за дверью оказался Баки.

Баки не смущаясь оттеснил его обратно в каморку, и Брюс отступил, потому что слишком хорошо чувствовал — стоит прикоснуться к омеге, и самообладание даст серьезную трещину. Слово-то какое нелепое — самообладание — разве человек обладает собой? Свое тело — привычка, рутина, необходимость, это чужое нужно завоевывать, а завоевав, открывать его тайны внимательно и чутко, добиваться отклика, движения в унисон. Баки говорил что-то, улыбался, смотрел лукаво и ласково из-под ресниц, и Брюс понимал, что пропал.

Баки рассматривал книги на стеллаже, трогал длинными пальцами корешки, поворачивался, осматривался, а Брюс уже не мог увеличить и так почти отсутствующую дистанцию — невыносимо было разорвать что-то натянутое между ними, горячее, напряженное, колеблющееся в такт сбившемуся дыханию. 

Баки присел на угол стола. «Вам лучше уйти», — Брюс сделал последнюю попытку воззвать к благоразумию их обоих и сделал последний шаг к пропасти, вставая между колен омеги. Тот был в темных джинсах, бессовестно облегающих, но без дурацких модных прорех, а так хотелось коснуться его кожи, скользнуть пальцами под плотный деним. В этот момент Баки снял с Брюса очки, не глядя убрал за спину. Положил горячую ладонь ему на шею, как-то криво усмехнулся, облизал рот, и тогда Брюс его поцеловал. 

Баки был сладким, его вкус чуть отдавал утренней сигаретой и недавним кофе, но сам он был опьяняюще сладким. До стона, до бьющей в висках крови. Дурацкий стол почти уравнял их в росте, Брюс одной ладонью держал Баки под затылок, а вторая рука легла на поясницу, подталкивая ближе, вжимая пахом в наливающийся жаром пах. Баки изумленно охнул и ответил на поцелуй. Скорее всего, Брюс разложил бы его на этом столе в несколько следующих мгновений, но за спиной громко хлопнула незапертая дверь. «Барнс! Долго еще?» — раздался чей-то нетерпеливый голос. «Иду, — Баки растерянно посмотрел на очнувшегося Брюса и добавил гораздо тише: — Мне пора». Направился было к выходу, но вернулся за забытым на стуле рюкзаком и вышел, так и не обернувшись.

Произошедшее осталось бы случайным эпизодом — появление нежданного свидетеля здорово Брюса отрезвило. Но то ли тот, с кем поспорил Баки, не умел хранить чужие тайны, то ли кто-то из его приятелей проявил потрясающую беспечность: их с Брюсом поцелуй, снятый на камеру мобильника, дошел до совета попечителей. 

Брюса вызвал для беседы ректор; отрицать очевидное он не стал. Ректор достаточно сдержанно выслушал его уверения в том, что подобное имело место впервые и больше не повторится, а потом объяснил Брюсу то, что тот и так понимал: сексуальное взаимодействие со студентом — пятно на преподавательской репутации Брюса, которое бросает тень на репутацию всего университета. Шокирующим оказалось другое: если к Брюсу совет попечителей готов был отнестись достаточно снисходительно, то Джеймсу Барнсу грозило исключение. Брюс задал только один вопрос и, получив на него утвердительный ответ, отправился в кампус. Необходимо было найти Баки, чтобы сделать ему предложение.

Баки нашелся в самом близком к студенческому городку баре, мрачный и уже немного пьяный — его разговор с ректором состоялся раньше. Он молча выслушал неловкие извинения Брюса, скривился на уверения, что, несмотря на брак, его не будут ни к чему принуждать. Баки потянулся к Брюсу, и от этого обдало жаром, но тот просто вынул из кармана его пальто мобильник и забил в него свой номер. «Сообщи дату, время и адрес». Он ушел, предоставив Брюсу оплатить его счет.

Расписались они в мэрии три дня спустя. Ни Брюс, ни Баки на «торжество» никого звать не стали. Баки с рюкзаком и большой спортивной сумкой, в которых были его вещи, и четырьмя коробками книг перебрался в дом Брюса. Первые дни им удавалось избегать друг друга, но везение было не бесконечно. На пятый или шестой день они столкнулись поздним вечером на кухне. 

Брюс решил сделать себе чай, а Баки как раз в это время вернулся со студенческой вечеринки. От него явно пахло алкоголем, губы были припухшими, как будто он совсем недавно всласть целовался, еще и рубашка мятая. Брюсу было бы проще смириться, если бы он не помнил эти губы на вкус, или если бы Баки не смотрел на него с таким очевидным презрением.

— Ты мой муж, и я требую, чтобы ты соблюдал приличия, — слова были подобраны неудачно. Даже слишком, но забрать их назад Брюс уже не мог.

— Муж?! Я об этом не просил! Это ты хотел сохранить свое место. Сделал из меня честного омегу? Закрыл рот ученому совету? Наслаждайся!

Скандал вышел безобразный: Брюс высказал все, что думал о чужом легкомыслии, Баки — все, что думал о навязанном браке. Словно Брюс не от отчисления из университета его спас, а заставил выйти за себя из прихоти. Незаслуженные упреки были хуже плевков лицо, Брюс скрутил в спираль подвернувшуюся под руку вилку, только чтобы не скрутить чью-то худую шею. Он ушел в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью, оставил все еще кричащего Баки на кухне одного.

***

Больше недели они не разговаривали друг с другом, а потом у Баки началась течка, и он пришел к мужу. Брюс не отказал. Понимал, что позже Баки и в этом его обвинит, но по-глупому надеялся, что близость хоть что-то между ними изменит. Если им будет хорошо вместе, по-настоящему хорошо. Некоторые ботаники — наивные романтики в душе. Кое в чем, правда, Брюс не ошибся: им действительно было тогда хорошо друг с другом. 

Баки уронил плед, замер неподвижно, пока Брюс не сел на постели, не притянул его к себе за бедра. Баки на прикосновение отозвался нетерпеливым стоном и стек Брюсу на колени. Целовались жарко, Баки без стеснения пускал в ход зубы, обнимал, словно боялся, что его оторвут от альфы силой, стонал в голос, торопил. Не был он ни робким, ни неопытным. Брюса царапнуло от этого почти детской обидой, но все мысли из головы вымело, когда поймал взгляд — шальной, отчаянный, услышал нетерпеливо выдохнутое свое имя.

Брюс пытался быть осторожным, только омеге под ним нужно было совсем другое: он тянул его к себе, сильнее вжимал в себя пятками, кусал за горло едва не до крови, пока Брюсу это не надоело, и он не перевернул Баки на живот. Заставил прогнуться, приподнять зад, так, чтобы тот не мог тереться о простыню, и начал вбиваться глубоко и жестко. Баки попытался двигаться сам, но Брюс сильно надавил ему между лопаток, прижимая к постели, чтобы шевельнуться не мог. И вот тогда Баки заскулил под ним беспомощно и сладко, счастливо признавая власть альфы дарить ему удовольствие.

Все, что происходило позже, Брюс помнил отрывками: как перед самой вязкой обхватил Баки за шею и больно укусил за загривок. Как лежали потом на боку в первой, самой болезненной сцепке и целовались — было неудобно, но ни один не попробовал остановиться. Как после вымотавшего обоих шквала разрядки снова целовались, теперь уже лежа лицом к лицу. Как Баки издавал тихие довольные звуки, когда Брюс вылизывал его всего. Брюсу так этого хотелось — запомнить, выучить его вкус, смешать их запахи в один общий.

Этот общий запах Баки и смывал с себя четыре дня спустя с таким остервенением, что местами обдирал мочалкой кожу. Запах въелся в поры, проступал под химической отдушкой, а Баки отчаянно ругался. Виноват, разумеется, был Брюс: альфа, скотина, не пожелавшая удержать при себе свой член и зубы, ведь Баки с головы до ног был расцвечен его метками. Возможно, он ярился бы меньше, если бы проклинаемые метки меньше ему нравились.

Брюс понимал это гораздо лучше своего молодого супруга, но все равно каждое злое слово ранило. Баки, видимо, был из тех омег, которым альфы нужны только во время течки, в остальное время Брюса не ждало дома ничего, кроме скандалов и упреков. И счетов — за книги, одежду, дорогую выпивку, новый айфон. Баки был его мужем, теперь — и фактически — это дорого стоило.

Брюсу пришлось серьезно сократить собственные скромные траты, зарплата его была далека от профессорской. Ректор несколько раз намекнул ему, что безрассудное поведение мужа влияет на мнение попечительского совета о самом Брюсе, и ему не стоит рассчитывать на продление годового контракта. Брюс и сам это понимал, но все еще надеялся доработать до лета. Даже такая скромная надежда не оправдалась, и виной тому стал не ректор.

Баки в кои-то веки пришел домой засветло. Сначала был явно раздражен, но довольно быстро успокоился и, против обыкновения, не стал избегать Брюса, а будто нарочно лез ему на глаза. В этот вечер он пах сильнее и ярче обычного, смотрел заигрывающе и томно. Хотелось одновременно вмазать паршивцу по лицу и затрахать до смерти, хотя затрахать до смерти омегу в течке — задача нереальная. Баки был похож на большого кота, норовил отереться, проходя мимо, задеть. И Брюс вдруг понял, что вечером тот снова придет. И все повторится — и безумные случки, и оскорбления после. И когда-нибудь он просто свернет Баки шею, может быть даже во время очередной вязки, пока его узел будет распирать сладко стонущего омегу, такого доверчивого и послушного в этот миг.

Брюс ушел ночевать в гостиницу, утром уведомил ректора о необходимости срочного отъезда, выслушал неискренние сожаления, в канцелярии получил расчет. Еще часа три ушло на то, чтобы собрать немногочисленные вещи. Он оставил на столе чек и записку.

Этих денег достаточно, чтобы ты прожил в этом доме до конца обучения, надеюсь, именно так ты ими и распорядишься. Настаивать на этом я не вправе, поскольку больше не могу считать себя твоим мужем. Бумаги о разводе отправлю почтой. 

Р. Б. Беннер.

***

Найти новую работу было непросто, как непросто было объяснить, почему он оставил преподавательскую должность в отличном университете в середине года. Неудачный развод, пожалуй, сошел бы за повод, но выглядеть не только некомпетентным, но еще и жалким, было невыносимо. Да и говорить о своей личной жизни Брюс не хотел, на то она и личная. Баки прислал его юристу подписанные бумаги, так что этот этап жизни можно было считать законченным.

Неожиданно помог один из бывших знакомых. По его рекомендации Брюса взяли в биотехнологическое отделение крупной фармацевтической компании. О собственных исследованиях здесь оставалось лишь мечтать, зато он снова был независим. И свободен — синоним слова одинок. Теперь Брюсу предстояло научиться ценить это больше, чем прежде. Прошло полгода, у него даже начало получаться, и тут снова появился Баки.

***

Баки посредственно готовил. Раньше Брюс мог лишь предполагать, судя по тому, как редко тот пользовался кухней, зато теперь знал наверняка. Вернувшись с работы и обнаружив накрытый для ужина стол, он был сильно удивлен: изумлен — звучало бы точнее.

— Хочу хоть чем-то отплатить тебе за приют, — Баки снова улыбнулся своей новой искренней улыбкой.

— Не стоит, — Брюс не собирался чего-либо требовать от Баки в обмен на кров, прежде всего потому, что так люди и влипают в отношения, а для них это был пройденный этап.

— Не уверен, что за то, что ты рискнешь это попробовать, мне не придется тебе приплачивать. — Баки забарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Если все же рискнешь, не жди многого.

«Не жди многого» — девиз жизни Брюса. Он и не ждал, исключением была наука. Баки, видимо, отлично читал по его лицу:

— Ладно, не буду мешать тебе отдыхать.

Он ушел в свою комнату, а Брюс почему-то почувствовал себя мудаком, оставшись один перед столом, накрытым на двоих.

На следующий вечер они все же поужинали вместе. Картофельное пюре из пакета удалось Баки куда лучше, чем вчерашние переваренная паста, да и бифштексы он пережарил совсем чуть-чуть. Салат можно было признать условно съедобным, несмотря на то, что его ингредиенты, казалось, плавали в уксусе. Баки смеялся над собой первым, Брюс не спорил и упрямо ел, хотя и понимал, что собственный желудок припомнит ему подобное безрассудство.

— Надеюсь, ты не решишь когда-нибудь начать зарабатывать на жизнь готовкой, — Брюс убирал со стола; если уж Баки готовил, с его стороны справедливо было вымыть посуду.

— Боже упаси! Даже кулинарный блог за гранью моих возможностей, хотя сейчас их уже и школьники ведут.

— Так о чем ты пишешь?

Брюс помнил, что еще в университете Баки отправлял по сети статьи и некоторые из них публиковали. Знал он это не от Баки, а из его телефонных разговоров с приятелями.

— Лучше всего продается рекламная белиберда. Последний мой опус о помаде для омег. «Приятная текстура, завораживающий блеск, вкус с легкой ягодной нотой — мы подумали и о вашем альфе».

Баки вдруг замолчал, Брюсу даже показалось, что тот смутился, но такое было из разряда невероятного.

— А ты больше не планируешь преподавать?

— Не знаю. К тому же, это зависит не только от моего желания.

— Я все тебе испортил? Ужасно, если так, у тебя были отличные лекции. То есть я-то ни черта в них не понимал, но тем, кто понимал, они нравились.

Сейчас был подходящий момент спросить: «Зачем ты тогда тратил на них время?», но Брюс не стал. От воспоминаний вернулся гнев, Брюс глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул, медленно считая до пяти. Через пять дней Баки здесь не будет, и он сможет забыть о нем навсегда.

В последующие вечера Брюс съедал разной степени неудачности ужин, мыл посуду и сразу уходил в свою комнату. Баки ему свое общество не навязывал и по прошествии недели действительно съехал. В маленькую квартиру на соседней улице. Он даже оставил Брюсу адрес: «Вдруг захочешь зайти по-соседски» и ушел все в той же ветровке и с единственным рюкзаком.

Встречать Баки на улице или в супермаркете было странно. Впрочем, городок был невелик, и супермаркет был единственным. Они здоровались, как случайные знакомые, как Брюс здоровался с несколькими знакомыми по работе, старым аптекарем и улыбчивыми продавцами. Дни шли, Баки все не уезжал. Погода сначала улучшилась, потом снова похолодало. Баки наконец-то сменил ветровку на куртку, так что у Брюса пропала нелепая навязчивая идея предложить ему одну из своих.

***

Брюс выбирал томаты вдумчиво и тщательно, в корзинке уже лежал сельдерей и упаковка хорошего фарша. Готовил он редко, только по особым поводам, а сегодня повод был — Брюс отослал свою статью в «Журнал биологической химии» еще перед увольнением из университета, но за всеми изменениями в жизни забыл о ней. В последнем номере статью опубликовали, что принесло неожиданный результат: Брюсу предложили собственную лабораторию и продолжение исследований — фармацевтическая компания сочла их перспективными. В корзину легла бутылка белого вина: и для соуса, и на стол, одному ему бутылки было вполне достаточно.

Баки Брюс заметил в очереди на кассу, тот стоял человек на пять впереди и был занят разговором с каким-то альфой. Мелькнувшая было мысль пригласить его на ужин, чтобы отметить событие, тут же пропала. Да еще и набор продуктов, которые Баки выложил на ленту: несколько плиток шоколада, бананы, сливки, большая упаковка мороженого, говорил сам за себя. Баки явно готовился к течке, уже и компаньона нашел. Здесь он жил второй месяц, а в университете ему на поиск альфы, наверное, и получаса хватало.

Брюс садился в свою машину, когда услышал шум на парковке.

— Отвали.

— Тебе понравится.

— Не понимаешь английский?

— Только когда мне говорят «да».

— Ты его не услышишь.

— Да ты же течешь почти, будь у тебя альфа, не шатался бы один по магазину. Соглашайся, детка, потом ведь сам просить будешь, — альфа говорил уверенно и развязно, у Брюса от его хозяйских интонаций волна холодной ярости прокатилась от затылка вниз по позвоночнику.

— Мечтай.

Брюс был уверен, что альфа от Баки не отстанет, как и в том, что ошибся в намерениях самого Баки на его счет. Возможно, он уже запланировал провести течку с кем-то другим? Но другого сейчас рядом не было, а вот не в меру настойчивый альфа был, так что Брюс открыл дверцу пошире и крикнул недовольно:

— Баки, сколько тебя можно ждать?

Баки идиотом не был, быстро подошел, скользнул на заднее сиденье машины, устроив рядом пакет. Поймал в зеркале заднего вида взгляд: 

— Привет, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, нам все равно по дороге.

Он высадил Баки у крыльца его дома, а сам поехал праздновать к себе. Дурацкий инцидент не мог испортить ему вечер, его не касались дела совершенно посторонних людей. Паста с соусом болоньезе удалась, но почему-то чуть горчила.

Машину на следующий день пришлось загонять в мойку, она вся пропахла Баки, и это здорово отвлекало от вождения.

***

Баки пригласил Брюса в кино. Случилось это недели через три после встречи в супермаркете. Позвонил и пожаловался, что не хочет идти на премьеру один, но уже купил билеты. Почему Брюс согласился, он и сам не знал. Фильмы по комиксам всегда казались ему глуповатыми, попкорн он не любил, и сроду за его билеты не платил омега. Но вот у этого омеги почти не было знакомых в городе, хотя это и казалось странным, раньше Баки всегда окружали люди. 

Встретились у кинотеатра, оказалось, что нелюбовь Брюса к попкорну Баки разделял, а вот их отношения к комиксам разнились. Фильм Брюсу неожиданно понравился, хотя герои и щеголяли в трико, а может, как раз поэтому. В некоторых фильмах не стоило искать смысл, лучше было наслаждаться картинкой. Так они и поступили. Всю обратную дорогу Баки вспоминал пафосные диалоги героев в лицах. Брюс смеялся — получалось у него очень забавно. У дома Брюса, который жил ближе к кинотеатру, они попрощались, и Баки ушел, а через пару недель пригласил снова, на этот раз на выставку. И Брюс снова согласился, понять бы еще почему.

— Почему? — они сидели в кафе, куда зашли согреться после катка, и Брюс решился задать вопрос, который мучил его с первого приготовленного Баки ужина. — Зачем ты делаешь все это? Ты ведь понимаешь, что между нами ничего не может быть.

— Понимаю. А почему… Повзрослел, наверное. После твоего отъезда из университета мне многое высказали. Я ведь правда думал, что ты замуж меня позвал только для того, чтобы сохранить место, странно было узнать, что это было нужно в первую очередь мне. А я вел себя с тобой так по-свински. Ты обещал дать мне выбор и дал, а я так глупо им распорядился. Из-за меня ты потерял работу, которая тебе нравилась. Репутацию. Я останусь тебе должен, даже если до конца жизни буду каждое воскресенье водить в кино.

От этого «до конца жизни» в груди больно дрогнуло, и Брюс напомнил:

— Это было мое решение, Баки.

— Но я тебя подвел. И даже не понимал, как сильно, пока ты не уехал. Я и себе проблем нажил: трудновато было отбиваться от альф, после того как стало известно о разводе. 

— А ты отбивался?

— Не верится, да? Я и целовался-то с другими больше тебе назло. Чувствовал себя загнанным в угол этим браком, и мстил, как дурак. 

Хотелось сказать, что своей цели разозлить его Баки тогда вполне успешно достиг, вместо этого Брюс неловко поменял тему, а на следующее приглашение ответил отказом. От Баки снова пахло пряно и сладко, пока едва ощутимо, но он не хотел лишнего искушения.

Баки продолжал приглашать Брюса то в кино, то на редкие выставки. Сходить в кафе или ресторан Брюс больше не соглашался — это слишком напоминало бы свидание. Похоже, после его неожиданного отъезда Баки и правда стал разборчивее в знакомствах, так что трудно теперь было понять, кто кому оказывал услугу. Баки Брюсу — пытаясь такой идиотской компенсацией загладить потерю преподавательской карьеры. Или Брюс Баки — предоставляя сопровождение альфы, не требующего ничего взамен.

***

Баки несколько дней не звонил, и от этого Брюсу должно было быть спокойно, вот только вышло наоборот — беспокойство грызло изнутри мелкими острыми зубами, гнало из дома, он даже читать не мог. Знал, что у Баки течка, а значит, найдутся заботы поважнее звонков бывшему мужу и компания поинтереснее, и от этого шевелилось в груди что-то темное. Из тех воспоминаний об их короткой семейной жизни, когда Баки возвращался домой, пропахнув другими альфами. Сейчас он вполне имел на это право — он ведь был свободен, как и сам Брюс. 

Прогуляться перед сном показалось хорошей идеей, но стоило выйти из дома, и ноги сами принесли к аптеке. Именно над ней Баки снимал квартиру. Брюс удивился странности маршрута, прошел выше до угла улицы, а потом решил, что от покупки успокоительного сбора хуже не станет. Возможно, именно за ним подсознание его и привело. 

На кухне пахло ромашкой, валерианой и мятой. Настаивать следовало четверть часа, и Брюс следовал инструкции, нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. Ароматы трав перебивали сладкий пряный запах из его воспоминаний, от сбора уже была польза, а он его даже выпить еще не успел. В сотый раз повторял себе, что состояние Баки не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Что следует выпить травяной настой и лечь спать, но вместо этого Брюс надел куртку и обулся. Некоторые вещи нужно осуществить, чтобы они оставили, наконец, в покое. Брюсу давно следовало прислушаться к собственным желаниям и освободиться от бывшего мужа окончательно.

***

Баки открыл сразу. В накинутом кое-как банном халате, с темными провалами глаз, искусанными губами. Он пах волшебно, как рождество и исполнение мечты. Очень плотской мечты. Сам шагнул навстречу, обнял, со стоном уткнулся лицом в шею Брюса, шептал заполошно: «Пришел… Ждал… Думал, не дождусь…». А глаза были шальные, пьяные, и под руки льнул, на любое движение отзывался, на дыхание даже.

До кровати Брюс добрался уже в расстегнутых рубашке и брюках, куртка и обувь остались лежать где-то на полу, вместе с халатом Баки. Брюс толкнул Баки на постель, огладил ладонью вздрагивающий живот, провел выше по груди, плотно обхватил и чуть сжал горло: «Лежи так». Не спеша раздевался , аккуратно сворачивал рубашку с выдранными пуговицами, складывал брюки, избавлялся от белья. Баки жадно следил за ним глазами и не двигался с места. Послушание Брюсу понравилось, оно будоражило кровь и было достойно награды.

Он оперся ладонями о кровать, вклинился коленом между коленями омеги, потерся щекой о его бедро, прикусил кожу на животе, коротко лизнул пунцовую головку члена и, наконец, накрыл его всем телом. Баки застонал, а потом и вскрикнул, когда Брюс крепко прихватил зубами его плечо. Брюс покрывал болезненными метками горло и ключицы омеги, отвлекал от движения своих пальцев, которыми быстро готовил его тело для себя. Два пальца вошли сразу, с третьим тоже проблем не возникло, а потом Баки начал ерзать и болезненно морщиться. 

— Не хочешь узел?

Баки тут же вцепился, замотал головой по подушке:

— Хочу… соскучился.

— Тогда терпи.

Брюс толкнулся в мокрый разработанный вход сразу на всю длину, задвигался сильно, со шлепками вбиваясь в тело партнера, сталкивая того к изголовью, пока Баки не уперся в него руками. В таком положении он не мог себе подрочить, а Брюс не спешил помогать: от просящих стонов сильнее билось в груди сердце и быстрее набухал узел. Мышцы входа с трудом пропускали все увеличивающуюся луковицу, и Баки издал вздох облегчения и удовольствия, когда их заперло в сцепке. Брюс не столько целовал Баки, сколько вылизывал его рот, почти не позволял отвечать, снова и снова оставлял метки на шее. Когда накатило тяжелой волной, уперся лбом в плечо, пережидая, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним Баки, потом аккуратно высвободился, в два движения рукой довел его до разрядки.

После первой вязки Брюс не дал толком отдохнуть ни себе, ни Баки, перевернул его на живот, вылизал и снова вставил в припухший вход. Теперь укусами и засосами украсилась и спина омеги. На этот раз узлом Брюс его трахать не стал, а пока лежали в сцепке, целовал ласково в уголок рта, щеку, висок. Понимал, что наваждения больше нет: не было гнева, хотя Брюс все помнил и не был готов простить, но жалящая обида прошла вместе со взволнованной очарованностью. Больше не щемило в груди от смеси самому не до конца понятных чувств, он увидел Баки таким, каким тот был — обычным, немного запутавшимся, чужим. Брюс знал, что после этой ночи освободится от Баки, отпустит, наконец, прошлое. 

Брюс осторожно высвободился из оплетающих его рук. Будить Баки он не хотел: за ночь они вымотали друг друга, и теперь Баки крепко спал. Он чуть улыбался во сне, но вид имел довольно потрепанный, хорошо, что работал он дистанционно — на улицу омеге в таком виде выходить не стоило. Брюс знал, что Баки нравилось без лишних нежностей, ему тоже нравилось иногда давать себе волю, но перед уходом он погладил Баки по растрепанным волосам и, едва касаясь, поцеловал в лоб.

***

На работе Брюса ждали с большим нетерпением. Всех взбудоражила новость о переводе лаборатории в головной офис компании. Новый глава совета директоров намеревался уделить биотехнологиям особое внимание и начать хотел немедленно. Большую часть оборудования уже начали паковать, Брюс проконтролировал только укладку самых хрупких приборов и отправился собирать личные вещи. К вечеру он закончил сборы и расплатился за аренду дома. Перелет оплачивала компания, билеты уже прислали на его электронную почту.

Перед выходом Брюс в последний раз оглядел гостиную, к которой успел привыкнуть, но которую покидал без сожалений. Выхватил взглядом забытый на столе карандаш, но брать в руки не стал. Год назад, уезжая, он писал записку, но на этот раз писать ему было некому — ни обид, ни обязательств.

Он был свободен.


	2. Chapter 2

Баки нежно погладил живот, дождался еще одного пинка по печени и продолжил читать

— Уж лучше грешным быть, чем грешным слыть, напраслина страшнее обличенья…

Не то чтобы он считал это хорошим советом, просто все в один голос утверждали, что младенцу нужно прививать вкус к прекрасному еще в утробе, вот он и прививал. Сегодня у них по расписанию был день Шекспира.

Жаль, что сам Баки Шекспиром отнюдь не был, даже роман написать не удосужился, да и копирайтингом подрабатывал не очень регулярно: то тут, то там. Вот если бы его взяли в рекламный отдел! Но увы, рекламный отдел фармацевтической компании, на которую работало полгорода, находился в далеком Нью-Йорке, там же, где и головной офис. Там же, где и Брюс. Об этом думать было немного печально, а значит, в его состоянии вовсе не стоило. Думать нужно было о том, как оплатить роды и не потерять при этом квартиру, хотя старый мистер Смитсон, похоже, проникся к нему сочувствием, так что с квартирной платой согласится подождать. Знать бы, где ее взять потом.

Баки знал, что во всем виноват сам. Неожиданным было только, что собственные ошибки вернулись бумерангом, когда он этого уже не ждал.

***

С Брюсом он познакомился на последнем курсе. Ринг все толковал о новом преподавателе — образцовом ботанике, тот еще и преподавал что-то из биологии. Ботаник, преподающий ботанику, — каламбур так себе, но после пары пива он казался смешным, а еще смешнее было то, что этот очкарик и задрот был альфой. 

Позже Баки так и не вспомнил, кто начал глупое пари, участвовали в котором он и Мари. Мари Баки недолюбливал, и было за что: у девочки был абсолютный кавардак в мозгах. Она на полном серьезе считала женщин и омег конкурентами. Нафига ей нужен был альфа, который, увлекшись, порвал бы ее узлом, Баки не понимал, что не мешало ему цеплять Мари при каждом удобном случае. В тот раз они поспорили о том, кто добьется внимания преподавателя-ботаника. Подтверждением должен был стать поцелуй, заснятый на мобильник — все равно видео или фото. 

Самым смешным итогом пари было то, что внимания к нему Мари доктор Беннер, кажется, вовсе не заметил. Баки и нужно было соскочить еще тогда, в самом начале, с его учебным планом и так непонятно было, где взять время для сна, не говоря о совершенно ненужной ему ботанике. Но Ринг и Мари подзуживали, а главное, Беннер так откровенно и искренне на него велся, что это было даже лестно. И Баки решил довести дело до конца. Он никак не ожидал, что этот скромняга прижмет его к столу и так поцелует, что все мозги внезапно стекут в пах, а в штанах станет влажно. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не вмешательство Ринга. Баки ушел из каморки Беннера на подгибающихся ногах и еще двое суток ходил как чумной, пока его не вызвали в ректорат: сучка Мари слила фото их поцелуя, которое по условиям пари послал ей Ринг, и Баки оказался перед угрозой отчисления.

Психовал он страшно: злился на Мари, на Ринга, на себя и, почему-то, на Беннера. Только много позже дошло почему — он уже тогда готов был доверить этому альфе ответственность за свою жизнь. Беннер нашел его в баре, сходу начал извиняться, отчего пьяное сознание вывело гнев на новый виток. Беннер — Брюс — сделал предложение, и у Баки хватило ума его принять, но на этом его интеллект участие в событиях закончил. 

Они поженились в мэрии — в качестве свидетелей этого позора выступили муниципальные служащие — и начали семейную жизнь. Брюс предоставил Баки отдельную комнату в маленьком домике и полную самостоятельность. После того поцелуя, от которого у Баки мозги расправились, Брюс ни на что не претендовал! Если бы Баки думал головой, его бы это порадовало. Хотя оно и радовало отчасти, но, увы, думал он тогда совсем другим местом. 

В университете Баки опасливо обходили стороной. Неожиданно он приобрел репутацию едва ли не шлюхи, и пристальное внимание ректора никому не хотелось привлекать. Явных разговоров не было, но Баки и шепот за спиной различал отлично. Правда, после занятий все менялось. Оставшись без привычной компании, Баки стал откликаться на предложения выпить в баре от едва знакомых, а то и вовсе незнакомых альф. С бетами не пил — их запах был слишком слаб, чтобы Брюс его на нем ощутил. Однажды Баки перебрал, и вечер едва не закончился изнасилованием в подворотне. Альфа был намерен настоять на своем, а Баки был уверен, что скорее откусит чужой член, но не сдастся. Все обошлось, но домой Баки вернулся расхристанный и злой, мечтая залезть в душ и смыть с себя чужой запах и прикосновения. Брюс, как назло, не спал, вылез со своими нравоучениями — произошла некрасивая сцена. По сути, Брюс был прав во всем, но его упреки только растравляли обиду, и Баки орал на кухне, пока не выдохся.

Следующие несколько дней Баки был занят учебой: эссе и задания валились одно за другим, так что приближение течки он пропустил. Дошло, когда под ним промокла постель и потянуло напряжением в паху, да еще внутри тоскливо заныло от пустоты. Баки закутался в плед и, замирая от собственного нахальства, пошел к мужу. Он же был замужним омегой, пусть Брюс и не собирался его ни к чему принуждать. Стучать Баки не стал, вошел и встал перед кроватью спящего мужа. Тот проснулся почти мгновенно, открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут Баки уронил плед, и все стало ясно.

Брюс оказался жадным и властным. Те неудачники, с которыми Баки имел дело в выпускном классе и на втором курсе, с ним и в сравнение не шли. Он прижимал Баки к постели, не давая сдвинуться, и брал, как хотел: вбивался до самого донышка, вгрызался в загривок и плечи, плотно обнимал ладонью горло и целовал. Муж Баки целовался лучше всех на свете. 

А после течки снова предоставил Баки полную свободу.

Наверное, им нужно было поговорить, но они были едва знакомы, и у каждого хватало своих забот и неприятностей. Брюс уставал, но и Баки выматывался на учебе. Дома он сучил и скандалил, с азартом транжирил деньги — Брюс был непрошибаем. Реагировал муж только на запах чужих альф, но Баки, наученный неприятным опытом, вел себя теперь гораздо осторожнее.

Приближалась следующая течка, к Брюсу тянуло словно магнитом. Собственная зависимость от гормонов раздражала, зато злой радостью наполняло то, что и Брюс был им подвластен. Баки пришел домой пораньше, присутствие Брюса его быстро успокоило: хотелось забраться к нему под бок, но тот, пожалуй, не понял бы такого проявления чувств. На улице уже начало темнеть, когда Брюс неожиданно оделся и ушел. Неприятным сюрпризом стало то, что ушел он на всю ночь. Тогда еще Баки не знал, что муж просто ушел, и оказался совсем не готов к скупой записке на столе и документам о разводе.

Оставленные Брюсом деньги здорово выручили: в кампусе Баки не дали бы житья, а так он без особых происшествий прожил в съемном доме до защиты выпускной работы. Учеба тоже выручала, не оставляла времени на раздумья о том, как Баки феерически облажался. Оказывается, если бы не Брюс, его бы точно вышибли из университета еще осенью. Вот тебе и равноправие для всех полов. Для себя Баки решил, что обязательно найдет Брюса и постарается помириться, а там чем черт не шутит… У них была фантастическая совместимость в постели, это же что-то значит? 

Через год Баки сказал бы, что это не значит ничего, кроме фантастического секса, но тогда он еще был полон иллюзий.

Отыскать бывшего мужа было не так-то просто. До Баки не сразу дошло, что после этического скандала в университете преподавательская карьера для Брюса закрыта, и он искал его на сайтах разных университетов. Когда наконец понял, то догадался погуглить резюме для поиска работы. Оказалось, что Брюса занесло в ту еще дыру.

Брюс его не забыл, это стало понятно сразу по ошалевшему выражению лица, но в дом впустил, даже напоил кофе. Баки прожил у него неделю, отогреваясь от присутствия своего альфы и предпринимая неловкие попытки отогреть его, но в последнем почти не преуспел. За неделю Баки нашел себе дешевую квартиру, совсем крохотную, зато недалеко от дома Брюса, и переехал туда. Брюсу было явно некомфортно с ним под одной крышей, так что не стоило испытывать его терпение.

Видеться получалось гораздо реже, чем Баки рассчитывал — Брюс был домоседом, редко выбирался куда-то кроме работы и покупки продуктов, так что пришлось действовать более решительно. Однажды Баки пригласил Брюса в кино, и тот не отказался. Наверное, этот первый успех немного вскружил ему голову, Баки начало казаться, что между ними все начинает налаживаться, что они больше узнали друг о друге, стали немного ближе. 

Воспользоваться течкой как инструментом для манипуляции Баки считал ошибочным ходом. Он хотел, чтобы Брюс пришел к нему сам. Две течки он пережил в одиночестве, а потом Брюс все-таки пришел. 

Течка уже перевалила за середину, оставалось промаяться сутки или полтора. Баки почти не спал и с ног валился, поэтому сначала решил, что Брюс ему снится. Вот только в его сне Брюс был бы нежнее, ласковее. Реальность была не хуже, она была другой.

За ту сумасшедшую ночь у них случилось три или четыре вязки. Брюс был почти безжалостен, двигался, даже когда набухал узел, не давал отстраниться и едва не загрыз, оставляя метки. Но Баки счастлив был, что дождался, загорался от любого касания, успокаивал альфу, как умел: податливостью и лаской — понимал его голод, сам по нему голодал. Разговоры Баки отложил на утро, а утром проснулся один.

Брюс не позвонил ни днем, ни вечером, ни на следующий день. Оказалось, что фирменный стиль Брюса Беннера — уезжать без предупреждения. На этот раз он не оставил даже записки. Жилье они снимали раздельно, а развод был уже оформлен. Зато оставил кое-что другое, вот только узнал Баки об этом не сразу.

Если честно, первым о ребенке догадался мистер Смитсон, он на своем веку много беременных перевидал. Все настойчивее стал расспрашивать о возвращении мужа, хитрый старик давно заметил одинаковые фамилии на почтовом ящике Баки и банковской карте одного из покупателей. Пришлось признаться, что с Брюсом они давно развелись, и приезд Баки за альфой лишь неудачная попытка примирения. Хотя, это как посмотреть. Смитсон ворчал, что все равно с альфы нужно требовать алименты, но Баки решил, что с Брюса хватит уже чего-то требовать, и в Нью-Йорк за ним не поехал.

Подчас он жалел о своем решении, но твердо его держался — началось ведь все с его пари, так что и ответственность была на нем. С наступлением весны ответственность все увеличивалась в размерах, так что ее уже было не спрятать под просторными толстовками. К началу лета Баки привык ходить переваливаясь, как утка, привык собирать отросшие волосы в хвост, и смирился с усиливающимися изнутри пинками. Хорошо хоть, что постоянная сонливость прошла, и он мог регулярно уделять время работе.

Одним из преимуществ фриланса было то, что вовсе не было необходимости работать в душной комнате. Баки вот облюбовал летнее уличное кафе, для него там даже специально оставляли столик. Он приходил туда со своим ноутбуком, работал, пил молочные коктейли, заедая их свежей выпечкой, немного гулял по парку и снова работал. Ребенку нужны были положительные впечатления от прогулок и искусства, а Баки нужны были деньги. Поэтому известных поэтов Баки читал своему ребенку наизусть на ходу, зря что ли английскую литературу изучал.

— Но, может быть, я прям, а у судьи неправого в руках кривая мера… — Баки получил очередной пинок и снова замер, запнувшись.

— И видит он в любом из ближних ложь, поскольку ближний на него похож, — продолжил кто-то за его спиной, будто недочитанный сонет прохожего раздражал.

Голос был знаком, и Баки обернулся.

— Баки?! — за спиной стояло его личное недоразумение — бывший муж.

— Привет, — улыбка могла быть и получше, но Баки просто растерялся.

— Здравствуй, как ты? — У Брюса улыбка тоже вышла так себе.

— Как видишь, — Баки хотел привычно развести руками, но не учел размеров живота. Так что тот бессовестно вылез вперед.

Размер живота Брюса впечатлил, на какое-то время он замолчал, и Баки даже показалось, что Брюс хотел его потрогать, но не решился.

— Снова вышел замуж?

Баки чуть глаза не закатил от досады: похоже, Брюс считал, что он мог встречаться и с ним, и с другим альфой одновременно. Вместо этого Баки равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Нет.

— Но ребенок имеет право носить фамилию отца… — вот он, Брюс Беннер во всей красе своего старомодного воспитания.

— Он и будет носить, — и видя, что Брюс не понимает, Баки добавил: — Я не стал менять фамилию после развода. Ребенок будет Беннер, как и ты.

Наверное, существовали способы сообщать подобные новости правильно, но Баки их не знал, а может, это беременность отрицательно воздействовала на его интеллект и способности к коммуникации. Во всяком случае, Баки не особо удивился, когда Брюс рассеянно кивнул и пошел по улице дальше. Баки постоял немного, потер начавшие ныть виски и тоже отправился домой. Все вышло, как желал мистер Смитсон: Брюс узнал о ребенке. И сбежал. Баки замутило, он остановился, оперся о ближайшую скамейку.

— Тебе плохо?

Баки обернулся и тут же оказался в объятиях Брюса. Он вернулся — растерянный, взволнованный, надёжный. Баки уткнулся ему в шею, вдохнул родной запах и совершенно честно ответил:

— Мне хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В. Шекспир  
> Сонет 121
> 
> Уж лучше грешным быть, чем грешным слыть.  
> Напраслина страшнее обличенья.  
> И гибнет радость, коль ее судить  
> Должно не наше, а чужое мненье.  
> Как может взгляд чужих порочных глаз  
> Щадить во мне игру горячей крови?  
> Пусть грешен я, но не грешнее вас,  
> Мои шпионы, мастера злословья.  
> Я — это я, а вы грехи мои  
> По своему равняете примеру.  
> Но, может быть, я прям, а у судьи  
> Неправого в руках кривая мера,
> 
> И видит он в любом из ближних ложь,  
> Поскольку ближний на него похож!
> 
> Перевод С.Маршака


End file.
